Season 2 Deleted Scenes and Alternate Endlings
by ShineBrite97
Summary: Just a handful of the cute scenes or extra ideas I had
1. Chapter 1: Ch 4 Alternate End

**Now, this is the quality HikaXKaoXHaru trash I've been wanting to write since the beginning. While Hikaharu is my romantic OTP, KaoHaru is definitely one of** **my wholesome platonic ships, following closely to HaruhiXHoney, as well as HaruhiXMori. This one was really close to becoming the original chapter, as opposed to an alternate ending, but due to time and pre-existing story layout, it wouldn't do to have an arc of Hikaru recovering from a broken arm, despite the super cute possible moments of Haruhi joining Kaoru to nurse him back to health.**

* * *

As she rounded the corner, she spotted him. It was Hikaru, standing alone in front of a painting, he wore only a pair of flannel pants; his pale black gleamed in the blue glow of the moon, one hand was behind his head, seemingly fixing his wild red hair, and before Haruhi could turn around and go back to her room, he seemed to notice she was there.

"Is everything okay, Haruhi?" He asked.

"I just couldn't sleep." She said.

"Are you feeling alright?" He dared to take a step closer, and she noticed, against her own will, so did she.

"It was just a nightmare," she replied. "I'm fine. Why are you awake?" Hikaru sighed, looking back at the painting.

"I don't usually sleep well at night." He said. "Kaoru likes keeping the room too warm." He offered a small smile to Haruhi. One that in the dim illumination of the moon outside, she almost couldn't see.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" Haruhi replied, edging closer to him, and the pale blue light from the windows.

"Your nightmare, it usually helps, sometimes..."

"No, it's fine." She said.

"You know, Haruhi," Hikaru ventured. "You don't have to hide everything from me, we're friends."

"It was about the fire." She finally blurted out, feeling to stinging heat from her dream all over again. Before her, Hikaru's face fell.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean to make you…"

"It's okay." She said softly. "It felt good to say it."

"Come with me." He replied. "I know just what you need."

As they crept along the hallways, Hikaru led her carefully, at one point, he stopped and reached for her hand, surprised, she pulled back.

"We're going into the kitchen." He said. "But there are two steps down and they're concrete." He smiled into the darkness. "Just don't want you to fall."

"Thanks," She said, taking his hand in the dark. His skin was soft, his palms were warm, he trembled just a little, hardly enough for her to realize it, but she could. There were countless times the twins had teased her, touched her face while play flirting, or grabbed her hand to rescue her from Tamaki, or whatever she happened to need rescuing from at the time.

The last time she ever felt Hikaru's hand for more than a second was when they danced together at the end of the Ouran Fair. She danced with each of them, twirling with Honi, a short guided waltz with Mori, a few spins with the twins before she reached Tamaki, only to be nabbed by Kyoya. Her dance with Hikaru didn't last long when she accidentally held onto his broken arm, but that wasn't the reason her heart was racing now. It wasn't the dark either.

Something else happened that day, Something she had nearly forgotten about until taking Hikaru's hand in the darkness. There was another time during that day where he touched her. It was only for a second, when Kyoya's precious police force turned on him, They said they would stop at nothing to protect Tamaki and his fiancee, even if it was by force, and while she stood in front of the twins, ready to protect them, it was Hikaru who grabbed her arm, he pulled her behind himself. It was quick, but not forceful. She never saw his face, but she felt what he felt at that moment, unbridled fear. It was his primal instinct, not to protect his twin, who he would be lost in life without, but to protect her. Just the girl who sat beside him in class. That was why she couldn't keep him out of her head lately. She felt dumb for her feelings, but when Hikaru flipped on the kitchen light, the sudden brightness did nothing to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Here," he said, pulling out a stool for her. "I want you to try something."

"Okay…" She said in surprise.

He placed a glass of lightly colored water in front of her when she took a sip, she realized it was icy cold and very refreshing. It cleared her mind of the awful feeling from her nightmare and rejuvenated her.

"It's a new recipe for iced tea I've been trying," he said. "Black tea with strawberries, kiwis, and some Asian pears steeped in it.'

"It delicious." She said.

"Do you want an almond cookie?" He asked, taking two from a ceramic pot.

"Sure," she said. Remembering what Kaoru told her earlier in the day.

 _I'll show you my art if you ask Hikaru to bake with you._

This was her chance to learn the twins even better than she thought she could. He pushed an open pot in front of her, and she took one, they were small and oval-shaped, and a sliced almond was baked in on one side, While the other was dipped in white chocolate. Her favorite kind.

"Let me know what you think." He said as she took her first bite when the cookie crumbled into sweet dust in her teeth and the chocolate began melting on her lip, she smiled.

"This is amazing, better than the bakery ones." She said. "Did you make these?"

"You caught me." He smiled. "Don't tell anyone else," He said with a pink tinge to his face. "But baking is my favorite activity."

"You know, Hikaru," She said. "My mom and I used to bake cookies together, every Sunday morning. We'd eat them after dinner when dad got home from work."

"How nice." He said, sitting down next to her.

"After mom died, I didn't have as much fun baking alone. I still enjoyed the cookies, and I know dad loves the recipe, but it's just extra work now."

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"Do you think I could join you next time?" She asked. "When you want to bake something interesting?" Haruhi watched as his face softened, his hazel eyes brightened, and he smiled, it was so big that it took up most of his face.

"Sure," he said. "That sounds like fun."

"It's a date, then." She beamed.

"A date…?"

"I mean, not really." Haruhi said.

"What?" he teased. "Didn't you have fun on our first one?"

"Shut up." She said. _Why is it so hard to say it?_ She demanded herself. _Just call it a date, tell Hikaru the truth. Ask him about that night._

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. "From your nightmare?"

"A little," she smiled. "I think I should try to get back to bed."

"That's probably a good idea.

"Maybe we can make something when you come home from lunch with your dad." He suggested. "How about cookies, or maybe Petit fours."

"Petty fours?" Haruhi asked.

"Petit, it's French," Hikaru said. "It means small."

"Is it hard to make?" She asked.

"Not really," he offered. "Just takes a bit of time."

"Let's make those." Haruhi replied.

"It's a date…"Hikaru said, standing up. In his moment of surprise by Haruhi's smile and the fact that she didn't correct him, he didn't realize his foot was caught beneath the supporting bar of the tall chair. It seemed to happen in slow motion, as he fell, Haruhi started to say his name in surprise, until he crashed down onto to shiny linoleum.

"Hikaru!" She said. The sharp pain in his arm brought him back to reality but blinded him with a fiery feeling that made him instantly dizzy.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi yelped as she fell to her knees beside him. "Are you okay?"

"It's my arm," He muttered.

"Can you move it?" She asked nervously. She watched as he strained. The muscles twitched, but he wiggled his fingers.

"You probably rebroke it," She said. She went to gingerly touch it, despite not having a shirt all night, his skin was warm. The skin on his arm where he held tightly was pulsing, warm to the touch, and a bit lumpy.

"It's broken." She said. "Let me get someone."

"The counter," He groaned. "There's a button in the...fruit bowl."

As she stood up, stepping over his crouched form, she found what he was muttering about, it was a simple black button on a little silver device attached to a string.

"Press it," he said. "It'll alert everyone in the house.

"Hikaru, Haruhi!" She jumped in surprise as Kaoru rushed in, also falling to his knees by his brother's side. "Hikaru! Are you hurt?"

"Don't touch his arm," Haruhi warned as she finally thought to press the button. "He fell from the chair and I think it's broken again."

"Hikaru," Kaoru whined. "You've got to be more careful."

Within moments there were guards, maids, and the twin's parents were in the kitchen and dining room. As a guard scooped Hikaru into his arms, Kaoru stayed back with Haruhi., barely even noticing when he clutched onto her hand tightly, lacing his fingers through hers.

"You kids stay here," Yuzuha commanded. "Once he's safe, we'll call."

* * *

In an instant, they were alone. Kaoru and Haruhi stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do, the door was closed, the dust had settled, and Hikaru was gone.

Beside her, Kaoru's hands were clenched into fists, she caught sight of him in the corner of her eye as his face contorted with worry.

She turned to face him fully, placing her hand up on his shoulder as he froze.

"Haruhi?" He whimpered.

"We shouldn't just stand here," she said. "In fact, I think you should check on Aghena, I don't think she slept through all this."

"You're right." He replied.

"Hikaru will be fine." She offered, walking beside him up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"I know." He replied. "I'm not worried about him."

"Yes, you are." She said.

"What gives you the idea?" He demanded.

"Face it, Kaoru." She said. "I can read you two like a book."

It had to be early in the morning if the light in the sky was any indication; when Haruhi finally made it back into her soft bed. She knew she wouldn't sleep, not when she was this worried. Hikaru would be fine, They would perform an x-ray, declare his arm broken, and he'll be in a cast until it healed. It would be an easy fix, so long as he was careful.

As she watched out the window, not even bothering to lay down, she could see small birds fluttering about in the garden, the pool water glittered like diamonds as the slight spring breeze rippled the surface. Hikaru was the one to suggest they go swimming after exams were over, and just thinking about him alone at this early hour of the morning put that tense knot back into the pit of her stomach. In the dead silence, she heard a door close down the hall, she knew Kaoru had checked up on Aghena. She tried to listen for his footsteps to fade, wondering where his room was, she knew it was close by and wondered if she would hear the door close.

No doors closed, and she realized in surprise that the footsteps were getting louder. There was a light knock on the door. She jumped just a little, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru's light voice entered the air, so close, but sounding a million miles away.

Yes?" She answered quietly. He probably didn't even hear her, and as she stood up to open the door, she heard him speak again. "Are you asleep?" She smiled a little, before reaching for the doorknob, she couldn't help when her heart quickened it's beat, a slight dizzying wave knocked into her, but she as she turned the doorknob, she saw his hazel eyes opened wide to make up for the lack of light.

"I'm not." She said. "Probably won't be at this point, honestly."

"Um...Do you mind...if I…" He looked down at his feet, and she opened her door a little wider, just enough to fit herself through if she had to.

"Do you...want to come in?" She asked. He looked up and she could see the pain in his eyes. He nodded and she opened up the door fully, as he slipped in, she left it ajar, hoping to avoid giving anyone passing by the wrong idea. While she sat on the edge of the bed, Kaoru sat at the window. She was glad he chose to distance himself, but she also wished she could do anything to ease his worry.

"You know Haruhi," Kaoru said, breaking their tense silence. "Hikaru must really trust you."

"Why do you say that?" She asked. "He could have fallen with anyone around."

"He wouldn't let anyone else get near his security alarm," Haruhi moved to the other chair by the window, facing him as she leaned in to get comfortable. Kaoru swept aside a stray piece of her hair and tsked at the unkempt mess of it all. "When we were about five, our parents gave us the security button, they said we could only use it if someone broke in and they weren't home, or if we were hurt. Hikaru was always very careful about it, he said he'd be in charge of it, and I haven't even touched it all these years."

"He was probably just panicked," Haruhi replied.

"Maybe," Kaoru said. "I just think it's nice, there's someone out there, someone special.." He smiled shyly, raising his face to look directly into her eyes, and she couldn't help the slight skip in her heart. His smile grew wider, and his eyes shined in the early morning din. "Someone who he can count on."

"That's an odd thing to say." Haruhi said

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Kaoru, you sound just like my father. Back when he tried to set me up with one of the neighborhood boys, he was really obvious, and right now it sounds like you are, too."

"I uh, I…" He trailed off, carefully considering his next few words. If he wanted to, he could easily make a move, to give himself an edge, to make her his. But then, he thought about his brother, how he would watch her leave a room, and how his eyes would still be trained on the door once she was gone, how he seemed to smile only when she spoke, hanging onto every word she said. How it had been her he was alone with when he fell. He shook his head.

"I'm not trying to set you up with anyone," he replied. "Besides what's in it for me if I set you up with Hikaru?"

"I guess you're right," she said. "Sorry for being presumptuous."

"It's okay," he said, secretly sighing in relief. "Listen, you should really try to get some sleep. Aren't you seeing your dad tomorrow?"

"I am." She replied. "You're right." She moved to the top of the bed, bring her knees to her chest as she fluffed out the comforter. "You can stay in here if you want," she said. "You don't have to go."

"Are you sure?" he asked, hopping up from the windowsill.

"Mhmm." She muttered sleepily, nuzzling her head into the soft pillow.

He was surprised by how quickly she drifted off, one look at the clock and he knew she'd only get about three more hours of sleep before her cell phone alarm would go off. He saw it sitting on the table beside her head, and smiled, nodding to himself as a plan set in. He knew she'd appreciate it when she woke up. He picked up the phone, easily navigating the screens just like on his own, and brought up the alarm clock, setting the wake-up time forward an extra hour, knowing she didn't have to be awake until midday at the latest, also knowing her father tended to sleep in on his days off as well. He glanced over at her once more, just a bob of brown hair among the sea of sparkling sheets and thick blankets, as if controlled by a benign but mischievous force, his hand lowered down, meeting the ends of her hair, twirling the soft locks in his fingers, and shifting the loose strand from the tip of her nose. He grinned at how cute she looked with her eyes closed, her forehead creased ever so slightly as the grips of some dream overtook her. He longed to stay there with her, to crawl into the bed beside her, to feel a warm body under his arm, the way he had done with Hikaru since they were little. But that was not his brother, not his sister; it was his best friend.

 _It's for the best_ he told himself. _She was never mine to have or lose._


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch date with Dad

**I began this scene at the end of chapter four but realized it was already at thirteen pages and would be around twenty if I let myself continue. Since a lot of the cute scenes in anime are often not shown but implied to have happened, I figured I would keep it because I already had a full page written, and I'd make it a deleted scene because it's cute.**

* * *

For the rest of the night, Haruhi sat in her bed, she knew she wouldn't sleep much, she could just make out the sounds of the twins snoring in the next room, one of them snores, the other grunted softly as he tossed and turned, it didn't her long to realize which one it was.

"Haruhi…" A voice broke through the heavens of her dream, one she knew she wouldn't remember when she opened her eyes.

"Haruhi… wake up." She felt so tired as she scrambled to place the voice and to justify how little sleep she had gotten.

"Haruhi, your dad is here." She opened her eyes. Kaoru was shaking her shoulder, Hikaru stood at the door his arm in a blue cast and a white sling. "It's almost noon, Haruhi," Hikaru murmured. "When did you get to sleep?"

"I don't know," she muttered. "Wait...my dad's he?"

"Yes," Kaoru said. "After you called him last night, our mother spoke to him, just to tell him where we lived, he really misses you."

"I need to get dressed, " She said, hopping out of bed, as she unclasped the first button of her nightgown, her face goes pink as she looks up at them, who stand there stone-faced.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"Oh," Kaoru mutters, his face turning pink, he looked over at his brother, who wasn't looking much better. "Let's go, Hikaru," he says.

 _Those two are weird."_ Haruhi muttered as she shed the nightgown. It had been their purchase, the twins mage sure she would own a few dresses, she told them only one, and they had worked together to convince her that a nightgown was not a dress, therefore it didn't count.

She felt around the soft fabrics that filled the dresser, soft cashmere with surprisingly rough rhinestones. Everything was much nicer than the discount clothes she owned before.

She finally settled on a long-sleeved sweater and jeans, pinning the overhanging pieces of hair back with pink pins, and nodding once she looked presentable.

She opened the door, expecting to see them there waiting for her, but they were gone. The hallway was barren.

 _They've got the attention span of a beetle._ She thought, shaking her head. She knew the floors like the back of her hand, heading down the staircase and seeing her father in a blouse and long black pants that flowed around his slender legs and ankles, just brushing the high heels. He was speaking jovially, using his arms to emphasize his point, while Yuzuha laughed, tossing her head back, her eyes glimmering in the foyer light.

"Dad." She said, taking the last few steps.

"Haruhi!" He squealed, barreling over to her, his delicate shoes clicking on the shining glass tiles and echoing throughout the large room. He wrapped his arm around her tightly, lifting her off the ground as he twirled on the balls of his feet. "I am so glad to see you, kiddo!" He placed her down gently, holding onto her arms to keep her steady. She smiled warmly, hearing the footsteps stop at the last step on the stairs. She didn't even have to turn around to be hit with the waft fragrance of orange blossoms.

"I'm glad to see you too, dad." She said. Just behind him, Yuzuha beamed brighter than the sun, clasping her hands in front of her mouth before she opened the front door.

"I have the driver waiting outside, you shouldn't walk down the hills in pretty shoes like those, Ranka-kun." She said.

"Yuzuha-chan!" He said. "You are such a sweet dear thing."

"Enjoy yourselves, you two!" She replied as they walked outside. It was chilly, but not unbearable, and the leather seats in the back of the shiny black car were warm as the car zoomed down the hills.

* * *

"Wow, Haruhi," Ryoji beamed after they placed their orders at the cafe. "You've been living in the lap of luxury, haven't you."

"Um…I guess." She shrugged. She took immense fascination in her glass of water, watching the beads of condensation form and slide down the side.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean anything by it," He said. "I'm happy your friends invited you to stay with them. How are things going?"

"I think it's going well," she said. "It's great to see those two outside of school."

"The Hitachiin brothers," Ryoji mused. "I trust they're being proper gentlemen?" He asked.

"Of course," She replied.

"Good." He smiled. "I was so worried about you, and you weren't even there when it happened."

"How have you been, dad?" She asked.

"I've been doing quite well," He replied, taking her hands in his. "Since I live above the bar I can work whenever I want, Sometimes I pick up the early hours, it's so peaceful when people come in for a beer and some lunch, that's when they really want to have conversations, and the music isn't too loud."

"That's great, dad." She replied.

"Oh!" He yelped, reaching into his purse. "With the extra money I've been making, I was able to purchase a new cell phone, I figured I'd get you one next week."

"It's okay, dad," She replied. "Hikaru and Kaoru gave me one. Apparently, the phones have a lot of insurance on them, I think Hikaru's a bit careless with them. It was even free."

"That's wonderful!" He said here let me add my new number to yours." He reached over, swiping it front her hands fluidly, and tapping the side as he searched for the contact list.

"Uhm…" He groaned handing it back to her waiting hand. She smiled, dialing up the contact list and opening a new template.

"Here." She mumbled. Once she had it back in her hands for good, she realized he put his name down as 'papa' she shook her head, realizing she would have used that name anyway.

"So Haruhi," He said, resting his chin gently on his folded fingers. "The landlady called me on Friday. She said the workmen are almost finished with the repairs, if we don't mind a little noise during the day while they fixed the last unit, we could move back in next weekend."

"That's great, dad," she replied.

"Here you go, ladies." The waitress said, setting down their plates. Haruhi ducked her head to hide her chuckle. It was something she was used to, but still found endlessly amusing.

"Thank you, Miss." Ryoji said, bowing his head and speaking in a low register. The waitress stiffened, before bowing her head.

...E-enjoy your meal." She muttered, turning sharply on her heel and making a beeline for the kitchen.

"I must say," He said with a flip of his long red hair. "That really never gets old."


	3. Chapter 3: Hitachiin Beauty Salon

**This was a scene I started writing in chapter seven when the twins are prepping Haruhi for the graduation. I decided going into such gratuitous detail of them doing her hair and makeup was a waste of time. But as I was fully absorbed in the first season of black butler and may have just watched a** _ **certain**_ **scene, I decided to try to write something to the tune of the scene's atmosphere.**

* * *

In a perfumed darkness, Haruhi sat blindly, her breath catching in her throat as she sensitively flinched when the soft bristles touched her face.

"Hold still!" Kaoru muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm almost done."

She let out a small strangled sound before doubling forward, her eyelids splitting open as the first tear broke free, quickly rushing down her face. She couldn't handle it anymore, the pain was becoming unbearable.

"I need a break," she whined. "You got it in my eye."

"Sorry," He said. He swiped his thumb under her eyes, catching a small tear and some loose glitter. "There," He smiled. "All better, just let me get some lip gloss on you, and you'll be perfect." Haruhi sat as still as she could, Kaoru had been taking his sweet time fluffing powders and fine shimmers to her eyelids, with her eyes closed each new sensation was almost startling, making her twitch whenever he came at her with a new brush. At least she was prepared for when he touched her lower lip. The gloss felt light, unlike the cheap versions she bought at the discount stores. She could smell the sweet formula on her lips right before his thumb surprised her, meticulously swiping a bit from the corner. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine as he lifted her face by her jaw, using a soft brush to sweep away any loose powder.

"There you go," he said. "Perfect." As he placed the palettes into a pile in the corner of the desk, Haruhi noticed that he was smirking, just barely keeping a chuckle hidden.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing…" he said. "I'm just in a good mood."

"Kaoru…" She said softly. "You've been acting different, ever since the night Hikaru broke his arm, what's going on?"

"What?" He simpered. "I can't be happy that I have such a pretty face to make my canvas?" He held out a hand, lifting her from the chair before opening the studio door. Haruhi only had a moment to shake off her nerves before Hikaru entered. He brought his hand down on Kaoru's shoulder hard enough that she could hear the impact, but Kaoru never flinched. He nodded before heading down the hall, she brought her eyes up to Hikaru. Despite his right arm in the sling, he still looked tall in menacing towering over her the way he did.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" She asked, nodding her head in the direction of his cast.

"I can at least brush your hair." He replied, bopping her gently on the head of the silver handle. He was careful at first, gently working through the fine tangles in her hair, gliding the brush down the thin strands, sweeping the pieces from her face and spraying them in place, framing the edges of her cheeks.

"Do you think Kaoru is acting weird?" She asked.

"Whad'yoo mean?" He asked, biting down on little pins to keep them safe. "Here, help me wid dish one…" She giggled, reaching up for the pin in his fingers, knowing he couldn't secure them with just one hand. She stuck the pin where he pointed, doing the same for two more on the right side.

"I mean, the night you were taken to the hospital, he and I spent some time alone, he was so worried about you. He was gone when I woke up, but since then he's been...I don't know, just different."

"What did you two do when you were alone?" He asked, handing her the final pin. As she secures it into the left side of her scalp, she shrugged.

"Nothing," she replied. "He came in and sat by the window, he seemed so upset without you here, I told him he could stay as long as he wanted, but I fell asleep after a couple minutes."

"Beats me," he said. "There's a lot of things going on inside his head, it's probably nothing we have to worry about, he'll figure it out."

"I know." She replied. She stiffened just a little, letting out the faintest squeak when she felt his left arm tightly coil just above her shoulders. He leaned in, his lips just about brushing her ear.

"I like that you get worried about him, about us…" He whispered. "You're a great friend, Haruhi. You know we love you, right?"

"That's a pretty strong word," She mumbled.

"Call it what you want, you're important to us," he smiled before bringing his hand back to his side, and standing up straight, catching a glance at himself in the mirror, and twisting to conceal the cast and sling in his reflection. "If there's something he wants to tell you, I'm sure he'll come out with it soon." he nodded, bringing his hand up, before lowing it again, and walking out of the room. Haruhi sat alone in the chair, admiring their work, and wondering how best to go about talking to Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4: A Consolation Confrontation

**This scene happens around chapter 17 and 18, this happened just after Tamaki accidentally kissed Haruhi, still unaware that she is with Hikaru. I cut it for sake of time and feeling a bit redundant, but I wanted to delve into it more as a look into Hikaru's jealous and territorial side, and how he'd handle knowing that his "rival in romance" had gotten to kiss his girlfriend before he did.**

* * *

Haruhi sat in complete silence through most of the lessons, smiling once at Hikaru when he bid her good morning. Guilt engulfed her entire being, heating her skin and making her nauseous whenever she would see him move out of the corner of her eye. It had only been a full week since they started their secret little romance, they hadn't even kissed yet, and she'd already been kissed by two other people.

She knew word would spread soon. The last thing she needed was for him to hear of it from one of the major gossips in the host club. Especially when she wouldn't be there to explain. She figured it would be best to tell him during their break before he and Kaoru were whisked off by their adoring fans.

It started with a little letter, scratched into the corner of her Advanced English notes, one she could tear out after. A few simple words that she knew he wouldn't refuse.

 _I want to talk to you about something before lunch, meet me in the annex in the south entrance._

She casually nudged his arm, causing him to start. With a glower, he gave her a side-eye, before softening at the sight of her note. In the corner of her eye, he nodded, smiling serenely at her. She tried to offer something back, a smile, which turned into more of a sour attempt, and his lips dropped, the little crease in his forehead emphasized his worry, and when she knew he wouldn't let it go, she scribbled down a few more words, feeling his amber eyes burn holes into her head as he read over her shoulder.

 _It's not serious._ The note read. _Don't panic._

With all the guilt racking her brain, causing the knot of awkward discomfort to tie itself around her heart, she could barely concentrate during the lecture, and she knew, with the intense feeling of eyes on her with every passing second, she knew Hikaru wasn't concentrating either.

They were so wrapped up in their worry, that neither noticed Kaoru watching on with concern. He stayed silent and still, hoping to avoid being caught, with only one thought in his mind. _What now?_

"Okay, Haruhi…" Hikaru said, placing his hands on his hips as he towered over her with unapologetic menace. "What's got you so worked up."

"I wanted you to hear it from me, and not your fangirls," She took a breath, holding back her instincts as the words built up within her. She knew she couldn't be blunt now. She had to be careful. "Listen," She stalled. "I know people saw it happen, and it's not the only reason I'm telling you, but I trust you to hear me out, I hope you trust me just as much."

"Haruhi, you're scaring me," While his face softened, he reached out for her hand, holding it tightly, he brought her knuckles up to his lips. Just barely grazing the skin, he lowered his menacing leer, dropping to one knee so he could look her in the eyes, gazing up at her; the only person that mattered. "What happened?" He asked.

"This morning... Tamaki-senpai kissed me."

"What?" He asked as he rocketed to his feet. There was no growl. No dramatic outburst. But his eyes blazed with a fiery rage. He'd kill the idiot the next chance he got. His fists clenched at his sides, ready to drive them into Tamaki's skull, or anyone who might make eye contact, but it was just Haruhi in front of him, and one glance into her determined eyes reminded him of her expectation. To trust her, to hear her out, just as she trusted him. He nodded, lowering his defenses and sitting down on the cold stone steps of the south entrance. She sat down beside him, just close enough that their knees touched and she began to explain.

"He was just so excited, I guess he went in for a hug, and I didn't expect it, I didn't turn my head, and it just…happened."

"It didn't mean anything?" he asked.

"Of course not," She replied. "Maybe last year, it might have. But I don't feel that way for him."

"How do you know?" he suddenly asked, lowering his gaze to his shiny shoes. "We all know he still sees you that way. How do you know it won't change?"

"Hikaru…" She started. The sound of footsteps broke them out of their moment. They turned their heads, watching Kaoru sep forward, he looked at them hesitantly, as if understanding the invisible border that stood between them. Once were the days he could walk up behind them and sit with them unannounced, but now they were a unit. The Hitachiin world versus everyone else was over, he smiled sadly, taking in the realization when Hikaru nodded his head, patting the stone steps next to him for his brother.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Milord made the moves on Haruhi," Hikaru grumbled. "Apparently the sick pervert kissed her in front of everyone in the hallway."

"Really?" Kaoru scoffed.

"He was excited," She replied.

"I'll bet." He whispered with a smirk, Haruhi elbowed him, just hearing the lewd comment.

"He's moving into this family's personal mansion. It's really important for him."

Kaoru smirk faded, his face became serious, and he blinked as he took in the news.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, and he wouldn't have actually kissed me if I just turned my head when he went in for a hug. It was just bad timing for both of us." She explained.

"I'm glad you told me," Hikaru replied. "

"Yeah," Kaoru added. "She's really thoughtful…" His eyes narrowed as Hikaru as his lips turned up into a mischievous grin.

"You know, Hika," He said. "I'll bet the boss is feeling awful for making the moves on his precious little girl." He bumped his brother's shoulder with his own. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Two great minds, Kao." Hikaru replied.

"Leave me out of it, you two." Haruhi groaned. She stood up, brushing off her pants out of habit and turning back to go inside, she'd only made it two steps when they were at her sides, hands in their pockets, walking just a pace ahead of her.


	5. Chapter 5: HikaHaru Chapter

**This would have been in between chapters 16 and 17. This is a time Hikaru is still super insecure in his relationship with Haruhi, who at the moment still doesn't even know what it all means, and doesn't know how to girlfriend. It is kind of tied to the fight Hikaru and Kaoru have over the picture of Kaoru kissing Haruhi at the winter gala.**

* * *

"Haruhi," Kaoru whispered as he stopped beside her locker that morning. She leaned in when she realized he wouldn't speak any louder.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I need your help with something," He replied. "I'm going to pull a prank on Hikaru."

"Why?" She asked a bit too loudly. She covered her mouth while his eyes snapped up to see if anyone was staring at them. No one had looked up. She bowed her head in a silent apology and waited for him to explain.

"He's been acting really weird for a while, and I think there is something on his mind, but he won't talk to me about it."

"Maybe he just needs time." She replied. "Don't you two share everything?"

"It's different now," He said. "I...I can't explain it. Look, you don't have to do anything dangerous I need you to write something, I'll even tell you what to say."

"It's not going to upset him, is it?" She asked. He smiled, tilting his head to the side and admiring how cute she was, she was so worried about his brother, and the more he dwelled on it, the more he understood, she wasn't worried for his brother as much as she was for her boyfriend. The reality hit him like a punch in the stomach. He shook his head.

"It'll annoy him for a bit, but I just need to make him talk, otherwise he'll only punish himself and in turn you and me."

"I guess you're right," she said. "Just tell me what I have to do."

As they walked to class, he went over a strange plan, involving Haruhi writing some air-headed love note full of hearts and odd little cat faces, addressing it to Hikaru but placing it in Kaoru's desk.

"Believe me, Haruhi, Hikaru is head over heels for you, but if there is anything left of the person he used to be, he could never pass up an old joke like this one."

"I remember Tamaki and Honi-senpai telling me about this stunt of yours, you used to bully girls who wrote you two love letters," Kaorun pouted as Haruhi took out her notebook and he handed her a pink pen. "Can't say I blame you though, as much as I don't agree with bullying vulnerable girls, you two had a point, if they were fine with either of you, they probably didn't really want you two at all."

'Geez, gotta say it like that?" he asked.

"Sorry." She muttered. "What do I even say?" She asked.

"Hmmm…" Kaoru ran his hand through his hair while he thought. "I've got it!"

* * *

Hey, Hikaru, check this out!" Kaoru snickered during lunch. In his hand was a tri-folded paper scrawled with pink pen ink, dotted with dumb looking hearts and little faces scattered about.

 _Hitachiin Hikaru,_

 _I could never say this out loud, but I am in love with you! From the first time I saw you in class, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I know this is sudden, I mean I've never even spoken to you, but the fire in my heart only grows stronger every day! You are the burning light that fills my cold world with warmth, like a god of the sun! Just thinking of you brings joy to my darkest hours!_

 _I will be waiting at the bench by the clock tower, if you feel the same way for me, I will be waiting for you right after class lets out today._

 _With all my love,_

 _Minajara Kotoko_

"Can you believe this?" Kaoru asked. "I thought for sure these stupid love notes would have ended in middle school."

"Aren't the girls getting too old to write such dumb letters?" Hikaru added, snatching the letter from Kaoru and preparing to tear it to shreds. "Besides," he said. "I am quite happy with Haruhi, I don't need some airhead getting in the way."

"Oh, C'mon," Kaoru whined. "Just for old time's, one more silly prank, and then you can announce that you're taken, it'll be like the last hurrah."

"It's stupid," he said. "Why would I need to toy with some girl."

Kaoru groaned and tried to keep the frustration off his face. If Hikaru wouldn't cooperate, the plan would never work. He tried to think of one more argument, one more thing to sway Hikaru's opinion. He sighed, angry at himself for stooping this low, but it had to be done.

"Have you taken Haruhi out on a proper date, yet?" he asked.

"No," He replied. "I planned to on the day we went to milord's house, then, of course, I ran into her naked in the steam room, and I guess there wasn't any romance in the air then."

"Think about it," Kaoru said. "One more brainless girl to prove that no one is as good for you as Haruhi, and then you take her on a date this weekend."

"Eh, I guess," Hikaru replied. "You really want us to do this, don't you?" he added.

"Funnily enough, yes," Kaoru said. "It's been getting boring around here since you've been so careful around Haruhi and the club."

"Whatever," Hikaru replied. "Let's just go to the clock tower after class and get this over with."

* * *

She sat at the bench, crossing her ankles and smoothing out the wrinkles in the skirt of her yellow dress while she waited. Her phone chirped in her bag and she knew it was from Kaoru, letting her know that Hikaru took the bait. Haruhi sighed, standing up when she heard Hikaru walking forward, she wondered if he would see past the frilly yellow dress and the complicated wig Kaoru had fitted over her head. Her saving grace was the gaudy yellow bow he'd clipped into her hair. She looked just as frivolous and ridiculously cute as any other girl in the school.

 _It's still stupid…_ Her common sense whispered

"Excuse me," Hikaru said softly as he approached. "Are you Minajara Kotoko?" She nodded, giving a shy and pursed smile.

"I got your letter," He said. "And I'm flattered, but I'm sorry...I'm not Hikaru.."

"Oh?" She replied with a higher pitch, just as Kaoru had instructed her to.

"Yeah," He said with a small smile. Haruhi wanted to shake her head in disbelief, while she couldn't exactly pinpoint her reasons, she always knew when they were switched, she knew when they handed in the other's homework and when they'd sweep their hair into the opposite part to confuse Tamaki or to get out of trouble. She wondered now how nobody else noticed it, in her mind, Hikaru couldn't mimic Kaoru's speech even if he tried. His movements weren't nearly as fluid as Kaoru's, he hadn't even bothered to change the parting of his hair. He wasn't even trying. "I'm Kaoru," He finished. "You must have put the letter for him in my desk."

"Oh, I'm sorry," She cooed. "You two look so alike, and I sit in the back of the classroom..."

"I haven't seen you before," He simpered, drawing a bit closer. "Listen," He added. "Do you think you could choose me?" He closed the gap between them, reaching down and catching her chin in his fingers, bringing her gaze up to his. Lowering his eyes seductively, and smiling with a purr in his voice. "I think you're really pretty," He said. "Besides, I think there is another girl that Hikaru is after."

"Really?" She asked.

"So what do you say, Kotoko?" Hikaru asked with a fake blush on his own face. "Would you give me a chance?"

"No." She replied a bit too quickly. She stopped to regain the breath she released. Hikaru had already thrown his head back in anticipation of calling his brother over, but he froze, looking at her in shock, his eyes wide and misting over. She had done it. "Sorry," She said. "But I only like Hikaru." She looked down at her shoes, kicking her right foot so that the sunlight hit the shiny patent leather just right. "I also know that you are Hikaru." She unclipped the bow from her hair, putting it flat into his hand and sliding the wig off her scalp, shaking her head to loosen up the strands of short brown hair. "And I don't want anyone else."

"Haruhi?" Hikaru gasped, "What in the world? Did you just pull a prank on me?"

"Not without my help," Kaoru said, standing just behind his brother, Hikaru whipped around in surprise, ready to start throwing punches, but he relaxed his fists when he saw the look of concern in Kaoru's frown.

"What this about?" he asked. "And who is Kotoko?"

"That was my mother's maiden name," Haruhi said. "Kaoru didn't give me much to go on, so I wrote what I wanted."

"But why?" He asked. "What was this supposed to prove?"

"Relax, Hikaru…" Kaoru said softly. "It was all my idea, Haruhi just went along with it, we're worried about you."

"Why?" He demanded. "I'm fine."

"You can't hide anything from me, brother," Kaoru replied. "And you certainly can't hide anything from Haruhi, isn't that right?" She nodded.

"You've been acting differently. Kaoru noticed it before me, but I could see it too," she said.

"I'm just fine, thank you very much!" He said indignantly. "Don't worry about it."

"Hikaru, why are you so distant?" Kaoru pleaded. "You barely talk to the girls in the club now, and since when did you decide to sleep on a different floor?" Haruhi glanced up at Hikaru, never realizing the extent of his strange behavior. It was true he spoke less during club hours, but she barely noticed, and how would she know their business at home?

"I'm sorry." Hikaru finally whispered. "God, I can't even pretend that I'm happy."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru murmured. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" he sighed, reaching up for Kaoru's arm, feeling the soft wool of his blazer under his hand, then the warm skin if his brother's palm on his frozen knuckles. "It's hard to talk to all those girls, and pretend to be interested when all I can think is 'Haruhi wouldn't be doing this to you'." His eyes met hers for a brief second, flashing with sorrow as his lips pursed. He exhaled, watching the steady stream of condensation escape his nose and the slight parting of his lips, before turning his attention back to Kaoru. His eyes were as wide and unblinking, demanding an answer to the second question.

"As for why I'm on the second floor, at first I needed a night to myself, mostly to think about what it meant for me to be with Haruhi, it took me a long time to accept that she said yes, I really didn't expect it, and then I came back to our room the next night, but the door was locked, I figured you wanted to the bed to yourself, and that you wanted space from me, and I understood. I mean we're almost seventeen, we can't be with each other every second of the day."

"I never meant for you to feel alone, Hikaru." Kaoru whimpered.

"I didn't." He beamed, lowering his head to Kaoru's shoulder. It felt safe, a steady place in a whirlpool of confusion and loneliness. "Face it, Kaoru. I'm the reason we kept to ourselves. You always had the confidence to talk to others, you didn't care as much if people knew who we were," he looked up, meeting Kaoru's eyes for a second, watching them shine with confused tears before he had to confidence to speak again. "I made sure we never had any friends before, and when milord roped us into joining the host club, you tried to make friends with others but I turned them all off from us."

"That's not true." Kaoru pouted.

"Yes, it is." He replied with resignation in his voice. "By some miracle, the others still accept us, and Haruhi…" He moved from his brother's shaking arms just for a moment, not even fully breaking their contact, as he reached out to caress her face, his fingers were pink and cold, which caused her to flinch, but she maintained their eye contact. He appreciated how warm her face was, despite the chilly late winter air around them. "Even when we were so cruel to you, you stuck around. You lived with us."

"Well, uh…" She froze, unsure of how to respond. She had never witnessed this side of Hikaru, the wounded version who said the kinds of things that people would only dare to think. He really held nothing back.

"You don't have to say anything," he said. "Just know that we appreciate you, I know I am glad to have you as a friend and to call you my girlfriend."

Not so loud!" She whispered, blushing as she dove in to cover his mouth her trembling hands. With such a heavily traveled area, there were more than a couple of people around to witness this moment, able to hear the heartfelt confessions.

"Sorry!" He replied, realizing his mistake.

"Well, I appreciate you guys too," Haruhi said. "I'm glad to have made such good friends." She winked at Hikaru, hoping to convey everything she couldn't say out in the open. His smile assured her that it did, and as the wind howled around them, and the afternoon bell tolled, she stood up, eager to get back into the warm building in time for the host club hours.

"Let's go," She said, holding both her hands out to them. "We'll get sick if we're out here too long." Hikaru took hold of her hand first, grasping it tightly as he pulled himself to his feet, almost pulling her down in the process. Kaoru hoisted himself up, taking a hold her hand in his gloves, rubbing her hand in his to warm it up, before linking his arm with Hikaru's and pulling him back into the building, waiting at the entry for her.

 _They're a couple of idiots,_ Haruhi thought as she walked between them into the warmth of the south hall. _But I don't know where I'd be without them._


	6. Chapter 6: Family Photos

**This is a deleted scene inspired by a Tumblr post I saw on Pinterest, it kind of fits in Chapter 23, when Haruhi is over at the Hitachiin mansion and they're figuring out how to go about staging a breakup, I am just a complete sap for cute domestic moments, and I love pouring through old photos, so what's better than a little trio moment and some old (potentially embarrassing) family albums.**

* * *

"Our mother put us in one of those when we were little," He smirked. "We still get called her 'darling little girls' at the family reunions." Hikaru let his arm fall behind Haruhi's shoulders, resting against the back of the couch as his toes roasted in the carpet in front of the fireplace. He basked in this moment of undiluted comfort as Aghena and Haruhi poured over the album. They were staring at the picture, playing a secret game of "spot the difference" between the twins in a pair of frilly dresses. With their hair not parted different ways, it was a little more challenging. Haruhi knew right away, it was just the faintest clue, but Hikaru in a pink dress and a pink wig had about an inch of height on Kaoru in blue; and while neither looked happy, Kaoru didn't scowl near as deeply as his brother.

"Was I even born then, Hika?" Aghena asked, moving her eyes to the next picture of the two sitting on a bench wearing matching overalls but different colored sweaters.

"No," he replied. "Mom was about seven months pregnant at that point." He leaned over her shoulder to look at the photos. "It was a family reunion and she wanted to show off her new children's dresses." Hikaru rested his hand on top of Aghena's head, ruffling her soft black hair, and earning a swat at his hand.

"She was so excited to have a daughter," Kaoru said from his chair adjacent to the others. He let out a sharp exhale that could have served as a laugh as he flipped through another album. "Hey Hika, remember the time we introduced Jaehe to the pocky game? He asked.

"Yeah!" He beamed. "Man, do you remember the look on her face?" they laughed, nodding at each other.

"Whose Jaehe?" Haruhi asked.

"That's our cousin, we were what...twelve?"

"I also know she had a thing for you," Hikaru said. "Such an innocent little crush."

"You guys are talking about Jai-chan, right?" Aghena asked.

"Oh right, you two got along pretty well, maybe she just thought you were a girl, Kao." Hikaru grinned.

"If she knew you were a boy, we're identical, even more so back then…" He whined. "Why would she have thought I was a girl?"

"Don't blame her," Hikaru replied."She only ever saw us in dresses, and I guess I just complained more than you did, she knew I was a boy who thought I looked stupid. You didn't seem to mind."

"Maybe, she just thought you were annoying, Hika…" Aghena sassed, sticking up for her brother. "Always complaining about being stuck in something cute."

Haruhi snickered, turning the page once more and coming across a collection of Aghena's baby pictures, even some taken in the hospital when she was born.

"Look at that!" Aghena squealed, pointing at one of the twins sitting in one chair, holding her. It seemed that Hikaru held her carefully, and Kaoru hung onto his brother's shoulders, intently studying their little sister's features. They were five, maybe six in the photo, fresh-faced and doe-eyes, marveling over a new baby, it was almost more than Haruhi could handle.

"There you are with Tugga-chan," Hika said. "That's what you named it when you were about two, you carried that thing around since the moment you learned to walk." Haruhi gawked at the photo of little aghena, wearing nothing more than a diaper, and carrying a stuffed bear by the foot.

"Do you have any pictures in albums, Haru?" Aghena asked, looking over. Haruhi looked up, she started to nod, but then stopped, feeling the same pull of loss overwhelm her as she remembered there were no more albums. All the photos of her mother and father, the pictures they took of her as a baby, were gone. Burned up. She shook her head.

"I did," She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan." Aghena squeaked. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." She said. "Besides, what good is it to dwell on the past, when the future is just as exciting?" She said with a breath. It was something her father often told her whenever she was sad about anything. Usually involving her mother.

"You know what…" Kaoru said, standing up from his chair. "You're right, Haruhi. The future is more exciting." Hikaru was surprised when Kaoru lifted him up by the arm, bringing him behind the couch with him, Kaoru held his phone out, extending his arm to gather all four of them in the lens of the camera, waiting for the image to focus on them, and snapping a picture.

"To the future," He said, scrolling through the images to see the final product. "It's time to make a new album."


	7. Chapter 7: Implied KyoKao Scene

**So here is my attempt at some good old KyoKao. I became a shipper of these two after being blessed by some fanart for them on Tumblr. A deleted scene that could have taken place as opposed to the one in chapter 19 during their little meeting. A meeting that just so happened to take place in the manga, toward the end, adjusted to fit my lesser version. #biscohatori-isqueen**

* * *

"I'm just glad it's going to work out." Kaoru said, fixing his stare on his brother from the classroom window. Hikaru smiled as he looked down into Haruhi's eyes. Whatever she said made him laugh, tossing his head back as they sat by the fountain. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a twist of bittersweet acceptance in his heart as Haruhi turned her attention back to his brother, studying him intently, and taking in every little detail. As much as it stung, he continued to ignore it.

"Really?" Kyoya asked, the light glinting off his glasses as he turned to his new ally. "I mean, I'll admit, even I'm surprised." They both watched as Haruhi became distracted by a large dragonfly that skipped along the glittering water surface. She nodded as Hikaru spoke, swirling his finger along the slight rippling currents.

"Why?" Kaoru asked. "I thought you of all people would get it."

"I do," He replied.

"I guess I just realized for the first time that you are really cute." Kaoru said. Kyoya turned his head for a moment, thoroughly taken aback.

"What?"

"I heard the tsundere thing is popular right now."

' _Megane_." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses as they shined in the light.

"What?" Kaoru asked, looking over before quickly averting his eyes.

"The colloquial term is _Megane_."

"Whatever, I'm sure that's why your requests have gone up recently, it was something Renge mentioned before she went back to France."

"And you trust her to be the center of knowledge for the trends."

"She seemed to know everything," Kaoru grumbled. "Give her credit where it's due."

"You two seemed to have grown pretty close," Kyoya said thoughtfully. "Not so much in the club, but I'd seen you two in the halls, did she tell you anything about why she left so suddenly."

"She needed to return for something political, she never really told me what it was," He shrugged, looking up at Kyoya's face, whatever he was feeling was shrouded by his cold, calculated stare. "You do know that her father is on the presidential team in France, right?"

"Actually, I didn't," he replied, completely off-guard. "How did you find out?" He asked.

"You know, we don't all have to be blind geniuses to do a little internet searching," Kaoru said. "It was for a project, and when I looked up her last name, there was nothing, her family name isn't Houshakuji, it's Ayres."

"Interesting."

"Hoshakuji was the last name she used in her dating sims, so when she arrived, she enrolled with it."

"So you two were rather close if she gave you her real last name?"

"It wasn't hard," Kaoru grinned. "A little blushing at her jokes, sitting just close enough to make her feel cozy, turns out her lust for moe extended to feelings for me and Hikaru..."

"Manipulation…" Kyoya said. "I didn't think you would ever go that far, Kaoru."

"Like someone else I know…" he replied with an eyebrow wiggle. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"I was wrong about you, my ill-mannered underclassmen," Kyoya smirked, pushing Kaoru's legs off of the empty desk. He gripped the back of the chair, leaning in closer than he thought he would, able to see the space in between the strands of auburn hair that hung to the side of Kaoru's left parting. "Perhaps you'd be my best successor in the Host Club."

* * *

 **So I tossed in a little 50% off reference and took some creative liberty with Renge. (I know she's probably of Japanese descent, with her canon last name and her father's ties to the Ootori group, but let a fujo have some fun.) While this was more of a Kyokao scene, does anyone else think that Kaoru and Renge would make a good pair? I'm about it.**


End file.
